Bury My Love
by Kitsune-heichou
Summary: Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara are hopelessly in love with one another, though neither would ever admit it. But what happens when Izaya disappears off the face of the planet?
A/N:

This is my first Shizaya story, I still suck at smut, forgive me, I'll keep trying, but this story will be 97% fluff and angst anyway, so you won't have to suffer through too many of these scenes.

This'll be a _long_ ass story, so buckle up, darlings.

As always, I greatly appreciate all reads/reviews/follows/favorites.

-Fox

* * *

If you had told Shizuo Heiwajima a year ago that he would be waking up warm, safe, and very naked, with a certain dark-haired flea nestled in his arms, you would have gotten punched clear across town with a ' _Never fucking happening_ '. But happening it was. Sunlight had just started to peek through Izaya's poncy sheer curtains, waking the burly blond as the beams hit his face. Shizuo had more than once told the pretentious flea off for having such useless curtains, but Izaya insisted it was romantic, and so they stayed, and on this particular morning, Shizuo couldn't really argue with the sentiment. The gentle golden rays that filtered through the thin material bounced _just so_ against Izaya's fair skin, turning what was normally a worryingly pale complexion into a soft, particularly kissable glow. His hair, which was growing long, much to Izaya's irritation and Shizuo's contentment, radiated out against the snow-white pillows, providing a particularly stunning contrast of light and dark.

Say what you will about the sleazy informant, but he was atrociously beautiful sometimes. So beautiful, in fact, that Shizuo resisted all his urges to kiss the 'sleeping beauty' in his arms awake, preferring, at least for now, the silent, relaxed Izaya to the guarded loudmouth he'd grown to enjoy. Instead, the blond opted to study the lines of his lover's face, silently admiring the openness of the expression he found there. Only when Izaya was asleep did Shizuo truly see the depth of his flea's affection toward him. Only then would Izaya let down all his barriers and bury himself in Shizuo's powerful arms. It was comforting to lay like that beside the slim male, even with the weight of anxiety Shizuo felt while looking at him. In truth, Shizuo had something very important to ask his pretty boyfriend when he awoke, but he wasn't sure it would be well-received. Any normal person would be happy to accept Shizuo's proposition, but Izaya was as far from 'normal' as one could get.

It shouldn't have been that big of a deal, just a date tonight, to celebrate their one-year anniversary. Perfectly average couple-y thing to do. But Izaya hated perfectly average couple-y things. Shizuo had frequently offered to take him out on cliched dates or surprise him with flowers, or simply cook dinner for the other, even though they both knew Izaya was by far the better cook of the two. However, Izaya simply had no interest in being wooed that way. Dates should be unique, or at least not 'what couples do', since as Izaya put it ' _you and I are already cliched as it is: beauty and the beast, sworn enemies turned lovers; so at least put effort into making us less cliched_ ' and Shizuo was not a creative man. Flowers and other cheap, usually romantic, gifts were seen as bothersome and pointless. And not only did Izaya hate Shizuo's cooking, but the brute usually destroyed one of their kitchens in the process of attempting, leaving a disgruntled and hungry Izaya to clean up. Romance was not their strong suit.

Sex. Sex was something they both could handle. The sexual tension that crackled in the air every time they were together made that much clear. Izaya's naturally flirtatious and devious personality was just the ticket to rile Shizuo up, and Shizuo's extraordinary strength was apparently what turned Izaya on, ' _I can't love one single human, so seeing my monster is… delicious_ '. And the sex was great. Easily the best Shizuo had ever had, though it wasn't like he was overly experienced. Izaya knew just how to move to drive him wild with lust, and despite his fragile-looking frame, he was surprisingly durable, and Shizuo had only accidentally broken his arm once and his leg twice very early in the relationship before he learned how much of his strength he could safely unleash on Izaya, which really only amounted to holding back a little bit and not going into 'throw vending machines' mode.

Which had become surprisingly easier, now that he was dating Izaya instead of trying to hunt him down. The flea was still infuriating, but now that he had new weapons in his arsenal to shut him up, namely making out and fucking him senseless, Shizuo was much less inclined to use violence against the informant, which meant he was much less inclined to violence overall, much to his contentment and that of everyone around him.

Even Izaya had toned it down a little. He was still an insufferable piece of shit and of course his job required him to be as much of a shit as possible, but he never used anything he had on Shizuo anymore. Actually, everything he had on the blond went into a small black safe in the corner of his office. When Shizuo asked what was in it, Izaya had given him a sidelong look and smiled coolly, ' _Information that will never again see the light of day._ ' Which had both terrified and amazed Shizuo, since he knew at least a few of the files in there were his own.

As Shinra said, ' _You two dating is the best thing that has ever happened to both of you… And all of Ikebukuro._ '

Shizuo snapped out of his reverie as Izaya began to stir beside him, soft moans escaping those perfect pink lips as the brunet stretched out, his arms draping over Shizuo's shoulders. "Good morning, Shizu-chan." He smiled blearily, pressing delicate, open-mouthed kisses to the blond's jaw as he shimmied closer.

"Morning, flea." he answered, grinning, as he caught the informant's lips with his own, pulling the smaller male into a long, languid kiss, tongues sliding against each other with no real purpose but to feel each other, to taste and know that they were together. When they broke the kiss, the two unlikely lovers smiled gently at one another, morning eyes speaking what each knew words wouldn't say.

Izaya was the one to break the peaceful moment, of course, "I'll make us breakfast, Shizu-chan. Anything you'd like?"

Shizuo sighed and pulled Izaya tighter to his chest. Getting up meant facing the day. Facing the day meant asking Izaya to go on a stupid anniversary date with him. A date that Izaya would certainly turn down, but Shizuo still wanted to ask, just in case a miracle decided to grace him. He growled, "Too damn early to be up, flea, just sit here with me."

The other giggled, nibbling gently at Shizuo's neck, "Not everyone feels the need to sleep to noon, you know." Shizuo grunted in reply, lifting his head so the flea had more room to do whatever he was doing, because damn did it feel good. Izaya continued, the slightest hint of amusement in his voice, "And it seems that if we stay in bed at this rate, we won't be 'just sitting'." To make his point, he trailed his lips down to kiss and suck at the blond's collarbone, eliciting soft groans of pleasure from his lover.

Shizuo chuckled, his deep voice reverberating with dark lust, "And that's supposed to convince me not to stay in bed?"

Izaya lifted his eyes to meet Shizuo's, mocking irritation in his crimson gaze, "Is your brain in your penis? Tch, why am I even dating a protozoan like you?"

Without missing a beat, Shizuo kissed the smaller man and grinned against his lips, "The sex is good."

"...Alright, yes. The sex is amazing." Izaya sighed, kissing Shizuo back. "Unfortunately for the both of us, though, we have work, so no mind-blowing orgasms for either of us this morning." And with that, Shizuo was left with an astonishing lack of flea in his arms, as the dark-haired man sauntered away, not bothering to dress himself, and instead flaunting that gorgeous ass he knew Shizuo couldn't resist. He turned back for a moment, twisting his torso so his ass was still very visible, as well as his eyes, blazing with mischief and lust, as he called, "Pancakes sound good, Shizu-chan?"

"Fucking piece of shit flea, get your ass back over here before I force it over here." He was uncomfortably hard, as was probably his lover's intention, and he had no intention of taking care of it himself.

The informant chuckled, "But the rest of my body wants breakfast. I can't very well detach my ass and give it to you, ne?"

"Damn shame, then I wouldn't have to put up with that stupid mouth of yours."

Izaya gasped, clutching his chest in mock pain, "Shizu-chan! How mean! And here I thought you loved me! To be reduced to a sex toy…"

"Oh shut up! You're so damned annoying."

"But you get off on it." Izaya smirked confidently, turning back to sashay away again, but only making it a few steps before Shizuo was up and wrapping his arms around the brunet's slender waist.

"Unfortunately, I do." His rock-hard cock pressed into the cleft of Izaya's perfect ass, making both men moan softly.

"Shizuo…" Izaya warned, though it was much more of a moan than a warning, and so the blond payed it very little attention as he pressed his fingers to Izaya's beautiful lips.

"Put that awful mouth to use, flea," Shizuo ordered, though the command was hardly needed, as those sinful lips were already wrapped around Shizuo's digits, his tongue caressing every inch of skin it could find, mouth sucking the fingers in as if they were the most delicious things Izaya had ever tasted. After a few moments of that, Shizuo removed the slicked digits and shoved the smaller male against the closest wall, shoving two of the slicked fingers into the warmth of Izaya's ass.

Izaya scowled, "In a rush, Shizu-chan?"

"Shut up. You're still wide open from last night. You're just lucky I'm preparing you at all."

"What a gentlema-nnnn…" Izaya's sarcastic remark was quickly cut short by his keening moans as Shizuo angled his fingers perfectly to finger-fuck his prostate. The talkative brunet was reduced to nothing but gasps and moans as Shizuo's fingers abused that spot, twisting and writhing inside him, making him see white with every thrust. Izaya would never tell the brute outright, but that gargantuan strength of his allowed for the most incredible fucks of Izaya's life. He loved it rough, and the harder Shizuo went, the more amazing Izaya felt. Even his fingers worked miracles, since they were long and strong, powerful enough to make Izaya see stars. As Izaya felt his pleasure mounting inside him, he just barely managed out a breathy, "Shi-Shizuo! I-I'm!"

And abruptly the pleasure stopped, Shizuo's fingers were removed from his ass, making Izaya cry out in frustration, "If your dick isn't inside me within the next ten seconds I swear I will chop it off."

Shizuo's deep baritone laugh echoed in Izaya's ears as he felt his lover's huge cock line up with his ass, "Now who's in a rush, Izaya-kun?"

Izaya didn't even have time to retort as Shizuo shoved his entire cock into Izaya's ass with one powerful thrust, causing Izaya to scream and claw at the wall, desperately trying to find something to anchor himself onto. The sensation was too much, he was too full, it was too good, for the informant to keep standing without help. Luckily, he didn't need to, as his brute of a boyfriend kept him upright as he waited for the smaller man to recover. As soon as Izaya did recover, he snapped back at Shizuo, "Are you trying to break my pelvis, you monster? I'd think you'd at least want _that_ intact so we can still have sex."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. Izaya wasn't really upset, and Shizuo knew it. He just wished the brunet would shut up and stop complaining at least while they were having sex. It wasn't hard to shut him up, though, as Shizuo began moving hard and fast inside Izaya, snapping his hips hard into the tight hole, dragging loud, endless moans and screams of pleasure from the flea. God, did it feel good to be inside Izaya. His muscles contracted and relaxed in just the right rhythm to send Shizuo mad with lust. He moaned into Izaya's ear, "You're always so fucking gorgeous when you're like this."

Izaya groaned at that, trying in vain to push back and meet Shizuo's thrusts, "Fuck me harder. Ah! Shizuo, please!"

Shizuo complied without a second thought. He grabbed the informant's hips hard enough to bruise and slammed the smaller man back to meet his hips on every thrust, which turned Izaya into a panting, drooling mess, unable to do anything more than chant Shizuo's name, which would have been funny if Shizuo wasn't chanting Izaya's name, as well. Far too quickly, both of them were coming in white-hot streaks, howling each others' names as they rode out their orgasms.

Once Shizuo had recovered enough to remember how to breathe and use his legs, he pulled out of the informant, effortlessly lifting his lover into his arms bridal-style, as Izaya definitely would've fallen had Shizuo not grabbed him, which would have been just another thing to hear the man bitch about once he'd recovered use of his voice.

Unsurprisingly, as soon as Shizuo set Izaya down in his favorite armchair the bitching began, "I told you no sex, Shizu-chan! Now I don't have time for breakfast! I'll have to work on an empty stomach, you brute!"

"You work from home, idiot. I'm the one that has to go in without breakfast."

"And I'll have to make Namie clean the wall before it stains!"

"Please do it yourself. Namie-san has to put up with enough shit."

"And I can't even stand to go get dressed!"

Shizuo sighed and ran his fingers through the soft hair of his lover, "I had fun."

Izaya looked shocked for a moment before scowling and turning away, "I did too."

The blond laughed and walked away to shower and get dressed in his bartender outfit, finding that Izaya had indeed gotten dressed in his signature grey v-neck and black jeans and cleaned the wall while he was away. Shizuo just barely stopped himself from teasing the brunet, valuing his balls a little too much to call the smaller man out. Instead, he looped his arms around Izaya's waist and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He smiled, "See ya later, flea."

Izaya purred back, "Of course, my darling Shizu-chan." He handed the blond a large folder and explained, "Give this to Tom, it's the information on those guys he needs money from."

Shizuo nodded, "Yeah. I'll make sure he gets 'em." Izaya smiled and waved goodbye before sauntering his way to his desk. Shizuo took a deep breath. It was now or never to ask Izaya, and as much as he want to opt for 'never', he just had to ask. With the last shred of bravery he had, Shizuo blurted out, "D'yawannagogetsushiwithme?"

The informant stopped in his tracks, affixing the blond with a bemused look, "What was that? I don't speak protozoan."

With a deep breath, Shizuo tried again, "Do you want to go to Russian Sushi with me? After work?"

Izaya raised a perfect eyebrow, "You don't usually take me on dates, Shizu-chan. What's the occasion?"

Shizuo had been dreading this question. Izaya would surely laugh at him for such a stupid reason, but he answered, pointedly avoiding the other's crimson gaze, "It's our first anniversary. I-I wanted to make it at least a little special…"

After a long stretch of silence, Shizuo worked up the courage to meet Izaya's eyes, which were wide, not with horror, but genuine surprise. Spurred on by Shizuo's expectant stare, the informant blinked away the shock and smiled at his boyfriend, "I've never had anyone do something so… sickeningly sentimental for me before." Shizuo sneered, but before he could retract the invitation, Izaya stopped him, "It's not bad, it's cute. Yes, I'd love to go to Russian Sushi with you. I'll be home most of the day, so just come by whenever you get off work. If I happen to not be here, just call me."

Shizuo gaped at Izaya, shocked. Never in a million years did he think Izaya would accept an invitation to an anniversary dinner. Surely he would have said that was too sappy, or made fun of Shizuo for even remembering the date. "Who are you and what have you done with my Izaya-kun?"

Izaya laughed and walked back over to Shizuo's side, kissing him chastely on his lips, "Maybe I'm just happy someone took the time to remember me." Shizuo was at a loss for words yet again and Izaya chuckled, "Get out of here, you idiot. The faster you leave, the faster you can buy me some ootoro."

Nevermind, same old Izaya.


End file.
